


The Lonely One

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [8]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, akificlets, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Mike, super!verse: The Lonely 1 - Jeff Tweedy, Robert Sean Leonard and Steve Zahn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely One

Mike had to concentrate when he played in front of a crowd, and the more into it the crowd was, the more he had to concentrate. The others could let go into the wave of energy, but Mike always had to hold something back.

He sat backstage and guzzled water, listening to Bill and Sisky crow at each other, still high off the feeling. Mike fiddled with the plastic bottle and tried to constrain that incredible surge of jealousy he always felt.

They could let go when up on stage, but Mike always had to hold on. He couldn't let his feet leave the ground.


End file.
